wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Crusade Q
Welcome to the Burning Crusade Q & A In this article, I will try my hardest to answer as many of the questions I may come across, about World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, the first expansion for the game. Please notice, that this will be in constantly editing. Special thanks to Lime148 and Adys Rules #When answering to the questions, please post your Signature with Timestamp. #Please do not delete previous questions, or move your on top. This will be done by the creator CoolKiller as he checks for honorable answers. #When answering to the questions, please use the below format. ;Example: '''Q: Question :A: Answer Please post your questions beneath this horizontal line ---- Burning Crusade Q&A Q: Are the answers below based on the Burning Crusade Closed Beta? :A: Yes. Lime148 19:37, 12 November 2006 (EST) Q: Is it possible to see the new spells and talents yet? :A: Yes, this is possible on both wowwiki and the official World of Warcraft site: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/talents-and-spells.html ::--CoolKiller 14:06, 7 November 2006 (EST) Q: Will the price on Flying Mounts be high? :A: Confirmed information from Blizzard tells us that the Flying Mount price will not be as high as the normal Epic Mount. The exact price is not given yet, though, but since the Flying Mounts are required to reach some places in Outlands, they have announced the price to be affordable. CHANGE: The Flying mount comes in 2 variants, an Epic and Normal. The epic mount costs (with training) around 5000g, the normal mount is around 2-400g. ::--CoolKiller 14:11, 7 November 2006 (EST) Q: Will the price on Epic Flying Mounts be high, then? :A: 200g to buy the mount, 5000g to buy the training. The training also requires Riding 225, which costs 800g. Lime148 22:47, 28 November 2006 (EST) Q: Are all the new zones accessible (as of a particular date)? If not, any idea when they will be? :A: As of 12 November 2006 the only closed zone is Shadowmoon Valley. Shadowmoon is expected to be open within a week or two. Lime148 19:37, 12 November 2006 (EST) : May also add that Blade's Edge Mountains are lacking lots of content and is for now a placeholder zone more than a finished one --Adys 22:48, 12 November 2006 (EST) :Shadowmoon Valley opened on December 5, but there is still quite a bit missing. Tigole has also been quoted as saying that some of the higher-level raid instances - the Tempest Keep raid (with Kael'thas) and the Black Temple - will not be opened until sometime after the release of the expansion. --Joshmaul 10:34, 13 December 2006 (EST) Q: I've seen a lot of screenshots of Shattrath City and heard about the portals linking it to every capital city back in the world of Azeroth. Are the portals in Shattrath some sort of spell, or actual physical portals? :A: They look like the same as Mage portals and are usable the same way. They are named "Shattrath Portal to Exodar" for example. --Adys 12:29, 13 November 2006 (EST) ::Q: So it's mage only? :::A: No, everyone can use them at any moment. They are like permanent mage portals. --Adys 16:45, 15 November 2006 (EST) Q: There is a LOT of open space - literally! - in Outland; has anyone tested what will happen if, for some reason, you somehow ride off the edge of the cliffs, dismount from your flying mount in midair over the void, etc.? :A: At some point you will start falling off the air and die pretty much like if you were falling through the world or dieing of fatigue. Spirit Healer rez. --Adys 00:48, 21 November 2006 (EST) Q: I've heard Kazzak is being relocated from the Tainted Scar to the Throne of Kil'jaeden (in Hellfire Peninsula). Is he being re-designed to be geared towards a level 70 raid (in terms of challenge and loot)? Is the Throne of Kil'jaeden reachable without a flying mount? And what, if anything, can be found in the Tainted Scar now that Kazzak has left? : A: I've checked throught the beta and did some research. So far, it doesnt seem like you need a flying mount to access him --CoolKiller 12:18, 4 December 2006 (EST) Q: On the subject of Kazzak, how will the Benediction/Anathema quest work since he is being moved to Outland? :A: The functionality of the quest should stay relatively the same. Kazzak was never actually required for the quest, but he DID drop "The eye of shadow" which was used in the priest quest. This items is also attainable from demons in southern Winterspring.--Xarr 03:39, 1 December 2006 (EST) Q: When is the releasedate? :A: The releasedate has now been oficially announced; 16th of January 2007. My apologies for announcing the 15th of January previously --CoolKiller 12:26, 4 December 2006 (EST) Q: Does Blizzard plan on releasing a trial/demo? : It's been said that there would never be any demo of World of Warcraft. However, the "trial account" program may well be extended to Burning Crusade. No official information about it yet though. --Adys 20:36, 4 December 2006 (EST) Q: Will there be a new opening cinematic for the burning crusade? : Blizzard confirmed there would be one, yes. --Adys 12:59, 9 December 2006 (EST) : The opening cinematic for the Burning Crusade will be shown at the 2006 Video Game Awards, airing tonight (December 13) at 10pm on SpikeTV. --Joshmaul 10:39, 13 December 2006 (EST) :: The cinematic is now available on the SpikeTV Website. --Adys 10:26, 14 December 2006 (EST) Q: For those who don't get the expansion, what will happen when they try and walk into the ghostlands or other azeroth based zone introduced in the expansion? :A''' The new areas are only accessible by passing through a large archway, which looks like an instance entrance; players attempting to cross through the barrier are informed that accessing that area requires the Burning Crusade expansion pack. Same goes for portals to the new cities (i.e. Undercity portal to Silvermoon City, presumably for mage portals as well). :Any access to Silvermoon or the Exodar (and Outland of course) will require the expansion. The two Draenei and two Blood Elf starting areas appear to be in the same continental loading screen as Outland. Based on commentary from members of my guild, any attempt to take the boat from Auberdine to Valaar's Berth - the port on Azuremyst Isle - will result in you being teleported back to Auberdine. Attempting to enter the blood elf areas (either through the portal-archway connecting Ghostlands to Eastern Plaguelands or the teleporter to Silvermoon in the Undercity) will cause the text "You must have installed the Burning Crusade to enter this area" or something to that effect. --Joshmaul 10:34, 13 December 2006 (EST) '''Q: Will the Dark Portal be open on 1/16/07 or is there some world event that needs to take place first? :Blizzard wanted to indeed make a World Event (pretty much like the Ahn'Qiraj gates opening) to open the Dark Portal. However, since the Burning Crusade is in its beta stage we haven't heard any word about any event. --Adys 11:48, 20 December 2006 (EST) Q: I dont have an account in wow, but i want to play it now, if i copy the wow from a friend and i buy the wow BC, will it come with an account? or i have to buy an account for 40$ more?